Vayla Demrega
Vayla Demrega (Валентина Демрега), or Val, is the human mother and creator of Dail'Kanaar and was the human wife of Zel Demrega. She is mainly a species Physiology expert and a certified doctor in the field of Psychology along with expertise in the medical field. Biography Early Life Born in Eastern Russia, Vayla's childhood was enduring due to the discovery of the prothean data cache retrieved from Mars. The discovery made both very innovating and disastrous changes to Earth and it's economy's. Setting Third-World countries into massive economic depressions that would last for nearly a decade. The village Vayla and her family lived in suffered oppressive pressure from neighboring villages for food and provisions. To escape the starvation and harsh conditions, Vayla along with her sister Nisa, ran away from the village in search for food. Going only 5 miles away from home, Nisa collapsed due to malnutrition and Vayla searched critically for food to feed her dying sister. Then she came across an untouched apple tree and managed to make 2 fall, to feed herself and her hungry sister. Moments later, they are found by a search party lead by their parents and what is left of the untouched apple tree is picked clean. Despite this find, it is not enough to help their village relieve from starvation. Leaving Russia Now an adult, Vayla was given a special proposal by a Dr. Urdal Durix to take a position on the Citadel due to her quick learning experience in physiology and psychology. Marriage Starting a new life on the Citadel, Vayla had started her first day as assistant nurse at a local clinic on the presidium ring. Finishing her final shift for the day, a quarian going by the name Zel, a surviving member of Genesis, quickly came to receive medical attention for a suit rupture. He managed to acquire a job as storage assistant after asking for a job to receive funds to get a trip off the Citadel. Five-months later, they secretly married and started their life together in an all-species ship, the VP1 Vilio. Creation of Dail Wanting children but unable to bear children herself as a result of near infertility she inherited from her mother, Vayla opted for a quarian child. Using her connections to Dr. Urdal, she was able to hire many people who excelled artificial reproduction. The team was forced to use synthetic means due to the lack of finding qualifying quarian surrogates to carry a child. Using his genetic modifications, Vayla attempted to create their first child through the use of a special DNA splicer to use on DNA sample's she retrieved from Zel. After one year of tiresome work, in 2165 CE, Dail Seroska Demrega was born. As he grew up, throughout his development, Vayla would daily check him of any development issues, a daily activity that would effect his later life. Separation from Family In 2172 CE, the VP1 Vilio was attacked by batarian slavers who took a risky attempt to overtake the ship she lived in. Within minutes, the crew aboard the ship was either captured or killed from the boarding slavers. Vayla placed Dail in an escape pod while Zel was killed defending the hallway leading to escape pods. She was eventually spared and set up for ransom where she was purchased from her former boss, Dr. Urdal Durix. Designing the Interface Suit Sal's health condition as a result of the eezo exposure 5 years ago, was quickly deteriorating to a critical level. Having exhausted other options, they decided to create an interface suit to help cure him of the inflicting changes that continued to ravage him. The suit secretly created using geth platforms to eliminate the illness, however could not reverse the damage done to him, physically. Return to Russia Having been experiencing numerous outbursts of destructive anger, Sal Polaris was arrested by members of the Citadel Security Special Forces after a 3 hour stand-off for nearly killing a man who sneered at a passing quarian. As his seventeenth incident, for this he was facing permanent suspension off the Citadel. To save him from the suspension, Miss Demrega offered to take him to Russia as his temporary guardian where he could recover from his ordeals. Reaper War When the reapers invaded, Vayla ran with Sal and other villagers to an old Cold War bunker and set up. Before that, her parents were killed and her sister is found gravely injured. Vayla, not worried of her mother and father's death, begins to worry that Kurlo's death will affect Sal to an extent, it has forced him to stay awake for a total of 4 days. Family & Relationships * Adrian Demrega - Father * Anastasiya Demrega - Mother * Nisa Demrega - Sister * Zel'Demrega - Husband * Caelus Derolus - Lover * Vecil Pearce - Second Lover * Dail'Kanaar - Son * Sal Polaris - Temporary son Category:Characters Category:Dantanius Category:Humans Category:Citadel Category:Civilian Category:Female Category:Destination